Beware of DID
by Addicted-to-GazettE
Summary: Reno learned an important lesson: Chivalry is dead for a reason. RenoxYuffie. Complete, for now.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character depicted in this story. All rights for the **Final Fantasy** series are reserved by **Square Enix.**

New story! Yay! Or Boo depending on the person. Haha. Another adventure, when I already have too much on my plate... I'm so bad. Haha

**A friendly warning before you start**: There's quiet a bit of strong language in this story, which I apologize for but it fit the mood and thus there it is.

Anyways hope you Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Beware of D.I.D<span>

* * *

><p>Truly it's a pretty good, if boring day, in Reno's not so humble opinion. After all what's not to love about having the day off in such fine summer weather?<p>

Reno Sinclair, true to his somewhat lazy nature is a man who loves his vacations the way normal men cherish their liquor and bets at the Chocobo races.

Though, to be honest, Reno cherished his liquor almost as much and had been known to enjoy a bet of two. Vacations though were as necessary as air.

Never let it be said he wasn't a dedicated worker who knew how to overtime with the best of them. Actually to be honest the freelance mercenary was a bit of a workaholic.

He didn't necessarily enjoy his job, per se, but hey whatever put food in his mouth right? Though, he had to admit to enjoying some of their missions on a deeper level. He enjoyed the ones that put him in the pilot's seat the best.

Flying was an experience unlike any other. Except maybe, for the rush of adrenaline found when in a good fight.

His work was time consuming, usually dirty, and never boring. It kept him young, while simultaneously adding years. This is perhaps why the few coveted days he got off a year were bliss.

Down time is necessary. After all, like he always said to his co-workers: a pro isn't someone who sacrifices himself for his job. That's just a fool.

And Reno Sinclair was anything but a fool.

Usually on his vacations the former Turk would live it up in style either at his own apartment or at whatever pub he happened to be near. Sometimes with his long time partner, other times in more charming and wondrously feminine company; if you caught his drift. He was a man of many vices, and didn't see any issue with enjoying himself. Normally; yet today wasn't normal.

Today he was…antsy.

Walking with his trademark sunglasses sitting on the bridge of his nose and a rather arrogant swagger in each step, he had both thumbs casually tucked in the pockets of his black slacks.

Though the streets were rather crowded considering the humid temperature of the day, the red head was alone. His partner and sometimes drinking buddy, Rude, was still on the clock, so to speak, and with no one to banter with the cynical red-head found himself bored out of his mind laying around his apartment. He hadn't been able to work up the want nor will to seek out other company.

Usually he'd find lounging around a pleasing luxury to be taken advantage of in full.

However, today it hadn't felt…right.

Sweat beaded on his forehead and the hair at the base of his neck was damp, but really he didn't pay these things any mind, too lost in his thoughts.

Sitting around in ones apartment all day with nothing better to do but drink, throw darts at the wall, and flip through TV channels that held no interest, had a tendency to drive a man up the wall, so to speak.

Yes, restlessness was the best word he could use to describe his mixed feelings.

Thus, here he was, suffering from this acute case of boredom, on the streets. Wandering aimlessly his mind was in the clouds, attention only half heartedly into the activity of window shopping idly.

He vastly enjoyed the feel of being just one of the crowd for once, and was seemingly oblivious to the hot weather the town was suffering under, despite the fact that his shirt was clinging a bit more closely to his lean torso than normal.

Pausing contemplatively in front of a book store, black sunglasses were pushed atop his head while he debated whether or not to go in with one hand cupping his chin thoughtfully.

He wasn't much of a reader, didn't have the time for it really, but every so often called for a change did it not?

Life was made more interesting that way.

These thoughts were interrupted by a vaguely familiar indignant high pitched shriek of frustration, and a rather pissed off sounding baritone.

Cocking his head slightly, emerald eyes scanned the crowd with only the bare minimal of his attention. The other half was still debating over checking out that rather "special" magazine of interest he'd spotted on a rack towards the back of the store.

His full attention however was snagged when he spotted the arguing pair.

Some thug looking blonde wannabe was sneering down at a petite girl with black shoulder length hair. The rough looking character had the girls arm held tight in one grip, but the girl didn't look distressed so much as angry.

Normally he'd mark it off as a simple lover's spat and go about his merry way.

However, something in the man's stance and face set Reno's teeth on edge. Not only that, but…did that girl seem familiar? Sure the hair seemed a bit longer but…

His bad feeling was proven correct when the thug made to raise one clenched fist; the muscles coiling in his arm.

He didn't hesitate a moment longer.

Rather quick on his feet, Reno spanned the short distance to the still bickering pair and inserted himself rather rudely between the two; casually breaking the mans hold on the girl as he did so.

"Is there a problem here, buddy?"

The 'buddy' in question was a bit short, giving Reno at 5'9'', a good four inches of height advantage on him. What he lacked in height, though, the thug made up for with bulk. While Reno was easily taller, the man was at least twice his size.

Not that this worried Reno overly much. He hadn't gotten to be a high ranking Turk member by sitting around twiddling his thumbs, after all. He was a mercenary more than worth his salt.

Therefore when the man crossed his arms over his chest and muscles on his bared arms bulging threateningly, Reno did little more than look down his nose and smirk. He silently invited the punk to try and make his day.

"Just shut your face, pretty boy, and keep walking. This ain't got nothin' to do with you."

Horrid grammar aside, the insult in the sentence caught Reno's attention. One crimson eyebrow shot up towards a matching hairline.

Pretty boy?

He'd been called a wide range of names over the span of his life, most not fit to repeat, even amongst crooks, and certainly not in the presence of one's mother, but pretty boy? This was definitely a first for the sarcastic male.

Most said he looked like a crook himself; especially with his wild hair and the two scar-like tattoos cutting across his cheekbones.

Not that he denied being a rather crooked individual. It was a bit of an undeniable fact, after all. As for his mode of dress, well…

He'd rather die than wear those suffocating strangle devices Rude always wore. He _hated _ties and rather found it amusing and freeing to scare little old women with the rumpled attire and rough looks

Besides, Reno rather liked to think of himself as more ruggedly handsome than pretty.

"Now, now, Blondie, you better watch that mouth of yours, before I break it." He advised good naturedly with a cocksure grin- in what he thought was a rather pleasant and friendly manner.

Apparently Blondie here was of a different opinion and took it as a challenge.

"Whoopsie Daisy!" Reno dodged the first swing and caught the second. He tutted sympathetically "Ya throw your weight around too much while you swing. You should brace your weight properly before throwing a punch- Allow me to demonstrate!"

Though he grunted in pain and stumbled back wiping a busted, bloodied lip- the man nonetheless kept his feet.

Not too bad, for a light weight. Reno was marginally impressed as he cracked the joints in his hand.

Unfortunately what the man had in brawn he lacked in brains.

Intercepting the next swing in the nick of time, he twisted the hooligan's arm behind his back, and planted a boot firmly against his backside in one deft motion. The thug went sprawling, cursing the whole way down.

Snickering at the man's expression he drawled casually- amusement thick in his voice.

"Careful, slick. Didn't your mother ever tell ya it isn't proper to curse like that in front of a lady?" He tsked sympathetically, his mocking tone at odds with his expression of pained exasperation "Kids these days have no class."

The blonde Yankee wannabe bristled as he picked himself up off the pavement. It appears that Reno had not only significantly wounded the man's pride, he'd also managed to severely piss the man off in the process.

All in a goods days work.

The only thing he could think of that would make his day any better, besides ruining some punk kid's day, was perhaps a free meal.

"And just who the fuck asked you, asshole?"

Reno gave a theatrical sigh.

"You don't listen very well do ya?" His tone was deliberately provoking, hands displayed palms up and he shrugged as if to say 'What else can be done?' Shaking his head sadly he added, "Hasn't anyone taught ya any manners?"

His relaxed posture and amiable tone gave off a carefree 'I don't give a damn' aura. The green eyes, though, were hard and sharp: deadly. They alone belied his casual attitude, giving away a red hot temper boiling just under the surface.

"It ain't nice to try and hit a lady." He sassed with a grin that didn't reach his eyes.

The Brat was walking on very dangerous ground.

"This is between me and that uppity little bitch behind you, so butt out and mind your own business, Geezer." Wiping more blood from his split lip, the words came out as a snarl.

An affronted gasp ripped from the afore mentioned girls throat, but by this point Reno had begun to pretty much ignore her presence- more shocked by the brat before him and the sheer audacity of what had left his mouth.

Of all the—

Dammit he was a man in the prime of his youth! The nerve of this uppity little bastard to talk to him like that! It'd just gotten personal.

"I said beat it you old-"

Scowling and more than a little affronted, the red head planted a fist squarely on the smug little brats jaw. The blonde hit the pavement again this time with a bruised jaw, as well as offended pride. All signs of amusement had vanished as a fore mentioned temper took hold.

Never let it be said that Reno Sinclair took such an insult sitting down.

His fingers itched and a self-satisfied sadistic smirk worked its way across his face. He felt better already. This was what he'd needed- A good, though slightly dirty, fight to shake the dust off.

The kid spat out a small amount of blood on the ground making Reno's lip curl marginally in disgust.

It seemed he hadn't had enough, what with picking himself back up and rushing forward full kilt like that.

With a side step and well placed punch to the gut- the kick was for good measure- the kid was down again. By this point the cocksure red-head was quickly loosing interest. The disappointment was there as well. It looked like he wouldn't get to blow off that steam after all.

Where was the fun in such a one sided fight?

"Get lost, kid." His was relaxed again, and his hands propped on his hips with a casual move that spoke of arrogance. "Lookin' at you is makin' me sober."

The blonde wheezed on the ground, trying to get his breath back. Snorting, Reno leaned forward and said in a friendly conspiratorial tone one would use when giving advice.

"A word of Advice: Only pick fights ya know you can win." a sadist light gleamed in cat like aquamarine eyes. "The lady's with me, and I have no problem kicking yer sorry ass."

The blonde climbed drunkenly to his feet and stumbled away, more curses falling from his mouth. He quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Reno ran a hand through his unruly hair to push errant strands back in place. Shaking his head the mercenary chuckled.

"Seems I failed to teach that one any manners."

He failed to realize, or maybe just acknowledge, that he too had cursed a few times.

Shrugging, with hands safely back in their pockets, Reno started to walk away, calling casually over his shoulder "No need to thank me, Missy. Just be more careful next time, yeah?"

However, it seemed while picking this fight, Reno had underestimated one very important thing.

The aggravated growl wasn't too much of a warning for the bag that suddenly blindsided him upside the head. Pain throbbed where it made contact, and though it didn't hurt too badly it was enough to ruin Reno's good mood.

"OI!" rubbing his offended skull, Reno spun around to scowl at his attacker.

He never saw the fist coming till it was too late.

* * *

><p>Yuffie Katsuragi was having a bad day.<p>

No….bad didn't begin to describer her ire. Abysmal, Horrid, Aweful.

Those were better descriptors.

As a result of her bad day, her normally bubbly, sunny disposition was conspicuously absent.

Her feet dragged the pavement and her arms hang limply at her sides, with shoulders slumped, the ninja made a rather sad, slightly melted, sight.

Miserable and hot, the girl wanted nothing more than to collapse on the pavement, and possibly lay there until she baked alive. Hopefully by that whole death part, she'd be unconscious and thus wouldn't feel it.

She was pretty sure her shoulders were sun burnt, and were already peeling. Never had she felt more grimy and un-attractive.

Well, except maybe that one time when she was 13 and got in a fight with a wild tomberry. Those things had nasty dispositions and the knives to back it up.

Mentally Yuffie cursed her self six ways to Sunday for kicking the stupid thing in the first place. If she hadn't then she'd be back at '7th Heaven' with air conditioning and plenty of iced tea.

Her current predicament had started a week ago.

Every so often Yuffie made sure to drop by the '7th heaven' to catch up with everyone. Even if no one was there at the time except Tifa and the kids, the bar restaurant and its pretty dark haired owner, always welcomed visitors with a smile and a hot meal.

Tifa always knew what everyone was up to- with the exception of Cloud, of course. He was as hard to track down as ever.

Yuffie had been in route towards the establishment when she'd gotten a phone call from Tifa.

The dark haired beauty had wanted to know if Yuffie was free to come by and possibly house sit for a couple of months, keeping an eye on the kids for her while she was at it.

Seems the brunette had something she needed to take care of that she was unwilling to share with her ninja friend.

Yuffie didn't mind the secrecy; everyone had aspects of their lives they'd prefer to be kept private.

So having been in the area, with plans to stop by anyway, the bright natured young woman had agreed to help out a friend in need.

She didn't have any other pressing engagements lined up at the moment, after all. Her plate was empty, and the Wutai princess had been ecstatic at the thought of a vacation spent hanging out with Marlene and Denzel.

It'd only been a week and she was _dying. _

Edge was currently being hit by a rolling hellish heat wave that left its occupants wilting.

A heat that her midriff bearing tank-top and short shorts where doing little to conquer in the terms of coolness.

It wouldn't be so bad if the air conditioner in the bar hadn't decided to crap out earlier that evening. Though, she thought with no small amount of guilt, she'd certainly helped the thing along to its demise.

At least…it was a possibility that it might be a tiny bit her fault.

Which lead to a physically wilting Yuffie dragging her sweat soaked self from the stuffy building and out into the sweltering rays of the sun.

"Ugh" she groaned her displeasure as she wandered the streets, wondering where exactly you'd find and buy the parts on her list to fix the air conditioning.

Barret had called to check In on Marlene and Denzel, and after filling him in on their welfare she'd told him rather whiningly about how the air conditioner was broken, though it didn't seem to affect the kids as much as it did her.

After laughing at her, he'd given her a list of things to buy and promised to swing by some time soon to fix it for her.

She thanked god he was such a doting papa.

Though, she was bemoaning the fact that the cost would be coming out of her own pocket.

Not that she didn't think Tifa wouldn't reimburse her later on when said brunette got back, of course, but Yuffie was still rather attached to her Gil.

There was also the small matter of her being under obligation to turn the said reimbursement down, due to her involvement, and might have fail at getting the thing to turn on resulting in it…blowing up.

Who knew AC adaptors were so fragile that they'd die after such a little kick? She'd barely _nudged _the thing. Honest.

By the time she found a place that looked promising her shoulder length black hair was plastered to her face and neck, and her shorts were chafing in places no girl wants to be chafed in.

Brushing arrant strands of hair back irritably, Yuffie was reminded of the reason she kept it cut short. Unfortunately, she'd been a bit too bust lately to go get it trimmed.

She could probably do it herself with a kunai and a mirror but…last time she'd attempted such a feat; she'd ended up looking like a porcupine.

Granted Yuffie wasn't the most self conscious of women unlike some more girly girls, but she was still a girl, and every female alive possesses at least a small amount of vanity.

Even Vincent hadn't been able to keep a straight face when talking to her, though at least he'd been polite about it.

Cid still wouldn't let her forget it; laughing uproariously every time he brought it up.

This usually led to her chucking something at his slicked back, blonde head and a few choice insults might have been spouted…most of them pertaining slights against his advanced age, remarking on the fact that he often reminded her of an icky grease monkey, and smelled like a chimney.

He always got mad as a hornet and yelled right back.

As a matter of fact they still weren't talking after their last run in, the month before.

She kinda missed the ornery old pilot. Maybe she should give him a call, just to say hello?

A flash of his face the last time she'd seen him come to mind- all twisted, red, and angry with his cigarette flying out of his mouth.

Her vocabulary when it came to dirty swear words, had increased exponentially.

Then again…maybe she'd give him a few more weeks. Cid always had been one to hold a grudge.

Pushing her way into the store, her shoulders dropped and a goofy smile crossed her tired features. Oh but that felt _wondrous_. Tipping her head back she lifted her sweat soaked shirt away from her body letting the air blow between the fabric and her clammy skin.

Goose pimples broke out along the skin as it cooled rapidly, and Yuffie couldn't have been happier.

Air Conditioning was a wonder invention. Whoever had created the first idea of it should be a dubbed a god, or goddess, among men.

"Can I… help you, miss?" The voice sounded hesitant and male.

Without opening her dark brown eyes, the blissful woman just shoved a slightly damp and mangled piece of paper in the general direction of the shop keep.

The paper was extracted and unfolded. The teenager stared at the list for a few moments before mumbling for her to wait a few moments.

Yuffie was _more _than happy to oblige. Sure she was still grimy and irritable, but the blasting vent above her head was quickly remedying at least one of the two.

All good things must come to an end, sadly.

Soon enough the boy was back with a box of parts that he rang up and bagged quickly. Yuffie sighed and dug in her shorts' pouches looking for her money bag.

Forking over the coins with a pained expression Yuffie took her bags but hesitated in the foyer. She _really _didn't want to face the heat or the long walk back to the bar yet.

Sadly the timid boy seemed to have grown a backbone rather quickly when it became clear she was going to loiter.

"You're blocking the door." The sour tone was a huge change from the hesitant shy way he'd first addressed her. Sending him a wide eyed puppy stare didn't seem to work either. He remained firm.

"Stingy!" Scowling darkly Yuffie flung the door open…and promptly smacked someone in the face with it.

Now normally the young thief would apologize profusely since it was in fact her fault, and she knew first hand how much it hurt to walk face first into a door.

Cid didn't call her the queen of clutz _just _to rile her up. In fact it riled her up because it was true. She wasn't a paragon of grace like Tifa or any of the other girls she knew.

The whole awkward teenager phase? Yeah, at the age of nineteen, going on twenty soon, Yuffie was perpetually stuck there.

However, Yuffie was not her normal bubbly self, and was in a foul mood. There for when the guy glared and cursed her a blue streak, she scowled right back at him.

"Don't call me names, buddy, when you're the one who wasn't watchin' where he was going!" She grumbled petulantly "It's not like the door's gonna hurt your looks anyways…"

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say. The man's face went all purple and splotchy, while his mouth gaped like an ugly blubber-fish.

Maybe she should start listening to Vincent more often. He might not talk much with all the deep brooding loner-ish-ness, but when he did give advice it was usually something pertinent. Her big mouth was sure to get her in trouble.

It seemed today was gonna be one of those days.

Grimacing as the man's face contorted farther with each passing second Yuffie briefly flirted with the idea of escape. Before this novel notion could be carried out however the man burst forth with another string of infernal curses. Furrowing black eyebrows, the teen gave the man a dirty look.

"You should get some soap to wash out that hole you call a mouth, mister, because boy is it _foul_."

Oops. She'd done it again. Slapping her hands over her mouth she watched the purple color become a more magenta hue. It looked utterly ridiculous with his bottle blonde hair. Honestly she didn't mean for half the things she said to come out. The sarcastic and biting remarks came naturally.

It wasn't a trait she was necessarily proud of.

She squeaked out an apology and tried to flee- deciding to get the hell out of dodge before she said something else that would get her in even more trouble.

The stranger then made a big mistake. He snatched her arm and swung her around till her back slammed the wall. Hissing at the brief flare of pain, Yuffie's inner warrior flared to life.

No one, be it male or female, manhandled Yuffie Katsuragi and got away with it.

Growling like a caged tiger the kunoichi kicked the man in the shin and tried yanking her arm back. Unfortunately those muscles didn't seem to be for show.

"Look, you over grown, monkey man, I have no problem with you, but touch me again and I'll stick something pointy and unpleasant in your eye!"

"No problem? You hit me in the face with a door! I got a problem with you!"

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't been such a donkey about it, I woulda apologized!"

"You little snot nosed brat-"

"Who's a brat? I'll have you know I'm twenty! " she shrieked shrilly, stomping one converse clad foot.

The nerve! The audacity! Sure, she was a bit short, and she didn't have voluptuous curves that sent men drooling- like the ones in Cid's magazines he didn't know she knew about- but she as a bit proud of the fact that she'd filled out rather nicely! He gave her a sneering once over that lingered on her modest chest size and sent her hair standing on end.

_Oooh this stupid jerk! _She once again, with no success, tried to shake the man off.

With a condescending smirk that offended Yuffie greatly, the man replied snarkily,

"Twenty?" he scoffed and spat on the ground her feet causing her to cringe and make a face "You look barely old enough to be coming out from behind your momma's skirts. Maybe I should teach you to respect your elders, brat."

Smoke practically blew out of the raven headed girls ears.

"Oooh that does it, you pig! Just because you've got no sense up top doesn't give you the right to insult me!" She kicked out viciously at his shins again and was tempted to whop him one with her bag as well. She only hesitated because the thick headed baboon wasn't worth damaging her hard begotten goods. "Now let me go, you smelly old Behemoth!"

The smirk disappeared from his cocky face, to be replaced with an ugly bearing of teeth that were not quiet straight. The light in his eyes shone with malicious intent and he bunched his muscles.

Knowing he was about to hit her, Yuffie fought the urge to cringe and instead straightened her back and stuck out her jaw in challenge. Let the bastard try and strike her. She'd show him what over seventeen years as a Wutai warrior had taught her. It'd knock that arrogance down a peg or too.

In fact as he arm began to rise, the girl fought the urge to grin in anticipation of putting him in his place.

So when her view of Mr. Dumb Blondie Muscles was obscured by wide shoulders and a red ponytail falling down a black blazer, Yuffie blinked in incomprehension.

_The heck…?_

"Is there a problem here, buddy?"

The back looked excessively familiar…or perhaps it was just the flaming eye sore her savior had for hair. Unable to see anything thanks to the newcomer blocking her view, she stood in stupefied silence and listened as the two fired insults back and forth.

Didn't that voice sound familiar? She listened closely as her mystery savior traded barbed insults in that pleasantly smooth, yet slightly accented voice. It was pulling at the back of her memory….

Scrubbing aggravated hands through her hair vigorously she tried to concentrate over the sound of the he-man display taking place before her.

_Red hair, accented voice, bad taste in fashion…Augh!_

As the monkey man kissed the pavement she hissed her frustration. Why couldn't she remember? Sure she'd taken a few knocks to the head over the years but it shouldn't have been anything that was capable of permanent damage.

Resigned to the fact that she's been regulated to damsel in distress, at least for the moment, Yuffie instead focused on checking though her mental list of acquaintances. Was he someone she'd fought before?

Tuning back into the fight long enough to see the blonde go down again painfully, Yuffie winced. Doubtful considering such a display; she would've remembered such a butt whoopin'.

"This is between me and that uppity little bitch behind you, so butt out and mind your own business, Geezer."

A gasp ripped from her throat and scowling she started forward, damsel role be damned! However she was stopped by the arm that casually lifted to block her way. Turning to glare at the red head paying no mind she was about to rip him a new one, when she stopped.

That profile looked even more familiar.

_GAH! Who was he?_

Utterly fuming by this point she reluctantly stepped back to avoid getting hit with a backlash of the fight, glaring holes into her so called saviors head.

It wasn't till the blonde went down the third time and the red head spoke that realization struck.

"_Lookin' at you is makin' me sober."_

Dark eyes widened and her jaw practically bruised itself on the pavement. She _knew _that line!

Rage bubbled beneath her skin, this time having nothing to do with the heat.

She'd just gotten saved by a filthy _Turk_!

Paying no mind to her previous offender, she only now had eyes for the bastard that'd given them so much trouble years before.

It didn't help matters that he casually brushed her aside and walked off trying to play the hero "No need to thank me, Missy. Just be more careful next time, yeah?"

As if she were some simpering miss that needed protecting.

_Thanks? Oh I'll thank you all right…! _Gritting her teeth she hefted her bags and _swung_.

The moment of impact, Yuffie thought, was never a sweeter feeling.

However as he doubled over clutching his skull with one hand, the anger was still burning bright in her blood. It was only made worse as that familiar face swung around, mako green eyes glaring.

She couldn't have resisted punching him even if she'd wanted to.

The impact of her fist directly in the middle of his face, was even more satisfying than the first.

* * *

><p>One minute he saw a pixie like face twisted with rage, the next he saw stars.<p>

Though it was rather humiliating after just taking down a much bigger opponent, Reno staggered and fell flat on his ass.

Gingerly be felt at his bleeding nose and winced. _Fuck _but did that hurt. Pressing his sleeve to staunch the flow of blood from his possibly broken nose he scowled and raised his head only to flinch as the bag swung down toward him.

"What the…? Ow! Oi…OI! Quit it! Wh- DAMMIT WOMAN!" Lifting his other arm he warded off the assault cursing all the while.

Utterly seething the girl whopped at him a few more times before she had to stop for lack of breath. Gasping with her hands on her knees she glared at him through a curtain of inky hair. Reno sat on the pavement in front of her eyeing her warily with his arm still half raised.

The purple and blue that was already blooming along his cheek bones was a vast improvement to his looks, in her opinion; Even if it did clash horribly with his hair.

"Give me three reasons as to why I shouldn't ignore what my momma always taught me growing up, and knock your lights out, Lady." he spat angrily, the words humorously nasal, glaring mutinously all the while.

Having caught her breath, Yuffie straightened and her eyebrows shot up in surprise "You don't recognize me?" then they furrowed "I'm not sure whether to be pleased or insulted" she muttered sulkily.

Slowly picking himself off the pavement, Reno tested his nose and was gratified that it was just heavily bruised and not broken. Brushing his pants off he then said "If it'll keep you from assaulting me again, by all means be pleased"

Having paid him back for being a chauvinist, Yuffie was now just sulking "I can't believe it! Sure I'm not as remarkable as Cloud or even Tifa…"

Reno's head tilted at the names, then realization hit "Oh yeah…the little Wutai firecracker." Watching as she stepped forward and titled her chin proudly he rubbed thoughtfully at the small lump forming on his skull "Wasn't your name Tiffany or something?"

A scowl replaced her smug smile "It's Yuffie, you Turk pig." Brushing that aside she then pointed at him dramatically and declared "You better not think of butting in on my fights ever again!" Waving her bag menacingly Yuffie added "Or you'll regret it!" she then spun on her heel and marched off.

Watching her go, Reno scowled darkly only to wince as the action made his face throb painfully.

"Rest assured I'll never again play the chivalrous gentleman. I'll leave that to Rude's bulky self." He sneered after her, though she was by now out of hearing range. Checking his lump one more time he winced and decided that maybe that drink wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN(?)<strong>

* * *

><p>...And there you have it... I suck at fight scenes, So I hope it didn't turn out to badly XP<p>

So I finally got this edited and off my planned projects list! *author throws confetti* To tell the truth it was mostly finished for the longest time. So I decided to quickly finsh the last few lines, edit and post, to get it off my growing "To-Do" list.

As stated on my profile, I've been thinking of turning this into a serial of oneshots, centering around this couple that'd slowly progress into...something. For now, aka until I get more work done on already published things, like _Dreamscape, _this story shall be complete. But keep an eye out if you enjoyed this and want more for I like this couple and might revisit this story!

By the way for the curious who couldn't figure it out D.I.D stands for "Damsel's in Distress" ;)

Now off to work on a new chapter for Above mentioned _Dreamscape_!

Hope you enjoyed! And remember!

_Reviews fuel an Authors love for writing! ; )_


End file.
